


Kimondatlan parancs

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Evil Plans, Hallucinations, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Secret Crush, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: A "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau " (1.évad 13. rész) epizódban Renard érmék által előidézett halucinációja kicsit többet ígér neki.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard





	Kimondatlan parancs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witchy_Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Willow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unspoken Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569716) by [Witchy_Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Willow/pseuds/Witchy_Willow). 



Sean Renard hátat fordított az ujjongó tömegnek. Bármennyire kívánatosan néztek ki, a kegyeiért lelkesedő eszközök tömege a királykék zászlók alatt tombolva, amit az érméken ülő büszke oroszlán díszít, volt valami odabent, ami még ennél is jobb volt.

Messze sokkal jobb.

Bezárva az erkélyajtókat a lelkes tömeg éljenzését halk morajjá csitította, és Renard szemügyre vette az elé táruló látványt. Hihetetlenül kívánatos volt a szemnek, majdnem már, hogy leírhatatlan. Ez pedig valami olyasmi volt, amit egy királyi sarj nem mondhatott el gyakran. Egy térdére ereszkedve, jobb kezét a padlón nyugtatva, fejét lehajtva várt ott Renard saját Grimmje. Az ő lovagja. Az ő bábuja, amit kedve szerint mozgat, és ami hezitálás nélkül lecsap arra, aki ellene mer fordulni.

És akárcsak a sakkban a lovag, az ő Grimmje is kiszámíthatatlan vonalban mozgott. Olyan vonalban, amit csak a királya ismer; a parancsolója. Egy látszólagosan egyesen út, ameddig hirtelen jobbra vagy balra nem vág és az ellenségben pedig esélye sincs. És ameddig eljön ez a pillanat? Türelemmel és lelkesen vár a Királya, hogy lecsaphasson.

Renard kezét röviden a fekete hajba simította és aztán elhúzta a kezét. Egy apró jele a szeretetnek, és egy néma jel, ami Grimmje megértett. Lágy, szürke szemek találkoztak az övével, ahogyan a Grimm már engedélyt kapott, hogy a Királyára nézzen.

Egy apró lépés hátra, ismét egy kimondatlan parancs, azt várta, hogy egyenesedjen fel. És Grimmje pontosan így tett. Semmi hezitálás, semmi értetlenkedés. Semmi előzetes példa nem volt ezelőtt ilyen helyzetre, amiből a sötét lovag tudta volna, hogy így kell tennie; Nick nem is kért magyarázatot vagy nem kérdezte, miért tegyen így. Csak egy parancs, és annak a teljesítése.

Pontosan úgy, ahogyan Renard akarta.

Renard ismét közelebb lépett, hogy ismét megszüntesse a kis távolságot, amit ideiglenesen megadott a másik férfinek. Kinyúlt és ujja hegyét lágyan végighúzta a Grimm állának vonalán. Újabb kimondatlan jel, ezúttal egy meghívás, amit könnyen megérthetett akárki, és Renard látta, ahogyan a szürke szemeiben megértés csillan.

_Ez mind a tiéd. Most érkezett el az idő, hogy megtedd az első lépést._

Renard az ágyában ébred fel és gyorsan kiugrott onnan, hogy kinézzen az erkélyajtón. Az alatta elterülő utcák csendesek voltak. Oda fordult, és nem látott semmilyen lovagot, aki minden parancsát epekedve várja.

Forgatta az ujjai között az érméket, gondolkodva dörzsölte össze a fémdarabokat. Hagyta, hogy az emléke a jövőnek, amit ígértek beivódjon az agyába.

És a mindehhez vezető utazás ma kezdődik.


End file.
